1. Technical Field
The invention relates generally to document processing, and more particularly, to a method, system, and program product for processing an electronic document.
2. Background Art
Electronic documents (e.g., text files, hypertext markup language (HTML) files, electronic mail (email) messages, transactions requiring processing, etc.) are commonly used to store, transfer, communicate, and/or share information between and among individuals and/or groups. In some circumstances, an electronic document prepared by one individual will be further processed by a computer software program. For example, an individual may prepare an electronic document requesting that a vendor of goods or services be paid for those goods or services. This electronic document may then be processed by a software program operable to read, parse, or otherwise utilize all or portions of the document and forward them to various managers or departments for comment and/or action.
The electronic document may be prepared within such a software program or using a different program or system. It may be inconvenient or impracticable for all individuals or groups involved in the preparation or processing of an electronic document to use the same software program, particularly where such individuals or groups are members of different companies or organizations. However, if a different program or system is used, the computer software program used to process the electronic document must either recognize the type of electronic document prepared or be capable of converting the electronic document to a recognizable type. This may require a great deal of coordination and/or expense by the individuals or groups.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to overcome the deficiencies and limitations described hereinabove.